The adventurous adventures of Donnel and his trusty pot!
by afreakin'wallcrab
Summary: Donnel is the best unit in FE: A. Here's his story.
1. Chapter 1

Donnel luaghs as he finishes soloing all of the bandits that attacked his town. Thanks to his yucky pot nothing is immposibru. The bandit leader says he should have known better than to mess with Donnel and his luckp yot. As Donnel stabs him with the his trusty brave lance that he had saved up for muchj of his life. asfdskgljf yells another bandit as he charges Donnel, Donell just smiles at the bandit and his extremely extremely white and glinty teeth cause the bandit to faint in a puddle of his own blood! this may be gruesome but Donnel dosent notice he was too busy being awesome.

sadly for Donnel... (A/N:not really though) he has to kill all the bandits and thieves and strangely archers by himself! the rest of the army is stuck hiding in the corner of the map since they suck at killing bandits. Donnel dosent mind though (A/N: pegasus nights suck. Just fyi) and continues to happily kill enemies with his Brave Lance (A/N: He starts with a BL in-game! Donell is awsome).

Once this is over he decides to join the shepherds and aid them on their quest to do whatever there doing, sadly Donnel cant remeber. He goes on to the arena in Ferox and continues to kill people hes not liking Marths maks. but they keep on coming back every times he is killing them! Not that he minds, all the others stayed behind and ate bon-bons while he fights and cheer him on well except for Miriel who is allergy to things without gruten. As he continues killing them they slowly change into Chuck Norriss stunt doubles!

Donnel is gr8 and dosent afraid of anything however and continues to fight the Chuck Norris stunt doubles (A/N: the enemies are clearly breaking the rule YOLO) luckily for Donnel his poyt gives him supr-powers so he cant die like a boss. (A/N: might have done that bad but wtv). Donel eventually was killed them all many mant yimes! if hes counting correctly the number is OVER 9000! (A/N: I love that so much even though ive never come across the actual origin) donel thinks about it he realizes that Liza was actually in tha erena with him at first. But the Chuck noris ripoffs had killed her (A/N: endgame would say it's good) so crom's crying but Flavia was telling what a great job he had done, which made Donnel mad. He had done Everything and yet apparently Krom got the praies. Donnel considered throwing a tantrum but he decided against it and walked over to khrom who was talking to Flavia in an extremely educated manner

And then suddenly he was watching as some crazy guy was threatening to do something to that noble girl who didnt like him. Donell figured that it would be a grate idea to take out the lawn chars and watch her get slapped and kicked and all sorts of stuff while Ckrom and the crew couldnt do anything but watch After a while Donnel wandered if the noble was ever going to die she annoyed him was a waste of are. he continued to watch eating popcorn loudly because he enjoyd it and didnt care if it ticked off the others because after all he was all thats matter. and no one else matteres because he was all that maters (A/N: but enough about that) he continued to watch when a mage (A/N: the mage was waring a lonh hat and big clohes, like every mage, exept he looked cool whil wearing it, in fact he looked amazing!)

This mage looked amazing, like a boss, although Donnel was cooler than the mage he stood up because he could and thinks things will get intresting fast! aas donnel watched he saw the mage quite literally the woman who was abusing the noble WHOLE! This surprised Donnell to no end and was vary impressive.

...To be continued.


	2. Kellam's around too!

So let's start with the two Rs! Review Responses!

Lord Arachnius: I blame you.

Bearclaw13: Yes I know.

Serious Bananas: YES, YES!

Bearclaw13: Nice to know I have an impersonator.

Im_Kellam (guest): That's a great idea!

Spikaya: Thanks! I 3 babies! They're so tasty.

FawfulX: Will do!

Hearltesswithaheart: Sorry about that L

Guy I don't know(guest): Thanks! Mission accomplished!

Donnel: OH man. I'm so proud right now to had you review my story.

Model Omega: YES!

User who's name escapes me: Kiss?

Shirley: Cool Story.

Discalimer: So like I doesn't own FE.

Kelam enjoyd the view, on Donels back Donell hadnit noticed he had a pasenger... but nobdy saw lKellem anyway no one cared about kellam because none, new he exists. No oen either that or, they realy couldn't see him Although write now he was thinking hthat maybe this invicible thang might be good after all to theis villager kid as his whorse had several advantages.

Kellam didn't feelike thinking thos e adventags wriht now though so he went back to watching the fight over Ddoneel's sholder. he had been along the rest of the army when they had seen Donnel, praparing his drusty Brave Lanc e and about to, make battle (A/N: not love) to the armies of bandits. Kallum had decided to hitch a ride after donel had assured them he needed no help and Chrom and Robin has decided to help anyways so now while the rest of them hides in the corner kellam was ride the new kid into battle and loving every minute of it. Ememies behind Donnel always shocked see there attacks bounce off before reaching ther target. Kellam would laughing but he has muhch to Yandere (A/N: or maybe somthign else I don't realy care) so instead grownd against Donnel backs while blockes most of the attacking came nere him. Kellam realizes htat he was the bes men ever when it came to duel-garding.

I am so graet he thoht to himself. He continud to contimplaet his greatness but then he realized he had charecterization so he stopped, and instead went back to watching donel fight Kellum was glad to finally have a genuine whors even if it was actually a real person.

A/N: Review or else.


	3. Slave Ricken

So like I could do review responses... heck I feel like it here we go.

Spikaya: U suck

RockmanX47: Nice, that will have to wait.

SwordMasterEX: Hope this chapter is better!

SB: U should go jump into a lake. A lake of boiling cheese.

Bearclaw13: I don't know why _you_ had to review. I don't like you.

ImMiriel: I'm glad you think so.

Ignitious: Oh, man. I love you so much.

Rideos1: I'm sorry... you'll have to improve your spelling and grammar if you want me to understand you.

Lord Arachnius: You rock, thanks for proofreading this stuff.

ImLucina: I don't like you.. seriously you're one of my least favorite characters.

When Riken herd the people tortering marybee (A/N: He has super-hering because I say so) he came, ruin ning imedietely ss her personnel slave it was his duty to save her she was his only icome… he still renebered the day he was suld into slavery by his parents… they had run out of money thanks to his mother having a gambling prublem and his father having a drinking prublem (A/N: True story) and had decided to sell their children and live, off the money. Ricen had been bought by meribelwho had mistaken him for a gurl lol, (A/N: still a better love story than Twilight) She still didn't now, he was realy a guy… Rickin didn't mind the job so much it payer well and he got good room and boardsure their were bad parts such as having to pluck, her prubic hair (A/N: yes, he had to do that, because he's her slave) but that was beside the point. But all of that was beside the point he hade o safe her No matter the cost! …Well as Long as is as a resonible cost riceen coudnt, be Expected to sacrifise evrything for her it simply woudn't do. he hads sticky fingers literly stuff just stuck to his fingers and didnt never came of wich is why he runed to go save Marybl he had a couch and a pair of twezers stuck to his fingers even thogh strangley the stickynes didnt always loved choclate and Ponies and rainbows and Smia especially somia. But thise two was behind the point…! Riken new hat loving Chocolate nermal becaas evyon loves chocolate except for hipstes and the only hipstes he know was Stal and Emeryn… but that qas besid the pont agane he woshed his mid didn't wonder so mush! Eventua\y he reach'd Merebele. Being awsume he decoed to max a dramti entrants. He did so by eating, the wamen abusing Maribirielle seemed to be a hooker (A/N: isn't erversa such a hooker! I mean, siriusly...), the other gurl not Maribep lol although Muribean could be a pretty good hooker, if she tridon bite! Everyone stood there shocked! By doing that he had just ruined the entire plotline but that was becid the point! It was at this point when the mad king dude said something about sending his ENTIRE army after Ricken. He proceeded to do so and riken aet them all1!1! Donel loved fihting all the blood death, of emmeries more blood stabing p pl nothing, mad hem heapier except maybe eting torkey and beef he loved beef and chocolate but evyon loves chocolate exept for hipstors and the only hipsties he knew was Stahhr and Emmelian… but that qas becyde de'pointe agane he wershed his mind didnt wilder so marsh!


	4. The revenge of Walmart

Review Responses!

Arachne Noir: You seem strangely familiar… I just can't put my finger on it.

Grayjack72: Right back at you!

Lord Arachnius: Again I blame you. Don't forget to review Lucina! (yes I did that)

aznboy150: That's why I hope my grandparents never find this fic…

Rideps1: I seriously lack the skill to comprehend this statement.

Bearclaw13: Stop reviewing man. You're seriously beginning to tick me off.

SwordmasterEX: Nice!

ImMiriel: Fascinating…

Sascha-Gero: Spikaya?

Spitz: Glad to hear it.

Guest: Nice.

Strong like ox: He is.

Lao-ShanTux: I agree.

Serious Bananas: That means it's working!

walmart wus aygly (a/n: bet nun of you thoat walmart woud sho up ha i am so sm(alm(a/n: get it?))art) he hid decanty puned a ship on thi failmice capotail (a/n: cant remember the stupid name if its ever actually mentioned) orly ti fild sime foil umpostre massuve sting corbo stor wtv culled walmart (a/n: cant remember what those things are called :p) alredy exited and was sueing him, hem, tge huy numed "walmart" fo contlact indrinfement (a/n: i think thats the proper usage) natraly he wis mud he wasut sire weat tu du aether ull he hsd to her meme was thut ship (a/n: he isnt the conqueror yet ofc) and the fules were trieing to stale tat form hem is remynding him of sam starry butt he dident fele lake trieing to rumimbor at (a/n: neither do i lol) so unsteed he gist slut thare and lat his anger simmer and grow like vines entangling his heart (a/n: wtv the heck that means i just had the inixplecable urj to write that sentence :d)

so walmart sit und stewed like chicken in a stew (a/n: puns are amazing dont be a hater i hate haters who hate on haterish haters of hateism or something like that) exsepth fur weth has elopions becawse literaly stued wamart both sownded and was dezgustang (a/n: trust me you dont want to know)

It was then that Walhart heard something (A/N: I wonder what it is. Should we find out or should I make this pointless A/N go on until the end of the chapter? … Ah, okay, will do, thanks for your opinions (AND REVIEWS! YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!)). He got up and went to find out what it was (A/N: Seriously, though, thanks for telling me what to do there, I wasn't sure at all as to what would be a good choice :)) And there he found a red horse with red armor. (A/N: Does anyone else find horses with armor impractical?) he liked the color red, in fact, in his extremely sophisticated opinion, red was the only relevant color that existed. He decided to ride the unfamiliar horse, after all it's not like getting on a horse you don't recognize and on top of that looks extremely suspicious isn't dangerous at all.

walmart kwiklee grue tu lov thu horsia he eevin desceyedead to rung awai with is eloeping stile (a/n: this is a pointless a/n but i thought it was getting to be too long a span since my last one carry on) moist peepull wood feyend eloepyng with hoarse tu bee turibble an knot evin emavinable butt walhart dint caer he wes ine luve and that wis rll tat matered to hem (a/n: the horse obv had no say in the matter)

a fue munths aftur slopang wlahart hand decided to clange hit tyfizal otfit isto a comppleetily read gitap that evynt had sobter-lie thangs (a/n: are they antennae) the outit wigs begining to effect his brane in wyrd wais he woud ophten stert radogly seeling at peepul/thangs fur no reeseun and oftun aben yellow at pants!1! he was also beginning to fele inexplicable urges involving conquering places and taking over cities this would have at some point in his life worried him but now it worried him when he wasnt like that

AND THUS BEGAN THE CONQUEROR'S CONQUEST!


End file.
